


The First Boon of a New God

by AWritingNerd



Series: Hades Fics [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWritingNerd/pseuds/AWritingNerd
Summary: Zagreus gives his first boon to the ones who did so much for him.
Series: Hades Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168565
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	The First Boon of a New God

**Author's Note:**

> Started this game recently and have been loving it. I'm not sure if I'm proud of this work, but I hope you like it anyhow.

There is a loud twang, much like a bell, and it rings through the quiet of Olympus, shocking a few of the residents, who had been lounging around in various positions of comfort on their breaks. Dionysus is the first to look up, return to his wine, and then double-take, squinting at the sight before him. “Hey Dad, call everyone up. I think we have a message.” 

Zeus also looked up at the hovering symbol in front of him, blinking in confusion, but doing as his son asked. Soon, the parlour they were in was filled with the other gods, many looking just as bemused as Zeus; that is, until they saw exactly what had caused his confusion. It was Artemis who finally looked closer, noticing the intricate leaf crown within the hovering globe. “It’s a boon,” she whispered, gesturing for the others to come forward. “Do we know a god with this symbol?” 

There were murmurs, collectively a group of negatives, as each god tried to recall if they’d ever seen such a symbol before. “Why would a god send a boon to other gods?” Ares asked, eyes narrowed into suspicious slits. “Are we sure this is not a trick? Perhaps it is Hades, trying to bring us down out of spite for helping his son. The leaf crown does faintly resemble his, after all.” 

That seemed to spark the change in the other residents of the house, and he found himself pinned with gazes of appreciation. “You’re correct. There are only two people with this leaf crown; Hades, and Zagreus. If it is not Hades…” Athena trailed off, and Artemis finished her sentence. “It must be Zagreus.” 

The gods rushed to surround the globe after that assessment, accepting the boon, and soon, the figure of Zagreus appeared before them. “You were right, sending these boons really is strange. I expected it to be a lot different,” he seemed to shake himself, ridding his mind of a certain thought, before continuing on, this time with a gentle smile on his face. “I discovered a few things on my journeys to the surface, and I figured I would share some of them with you. Please accept the first boon I have ever made, as thanks for all you have done for me.” 

The boon burst open, much like they knew their own to do, and each of them received a gift, one that felt suspiciously personal. It was Demeter who was overwhelmed by it first. “Life. He has given us the gift of life!” her voice sounded choked, as if she felt like crying, but there was a smile on her face, one mimicked by the other gods in attendance, all of them staring at the small gifts clutched in their hands, each one knowing the importance of what they’d been entrusted with. 

“The little godling really is something, isn’t he,” Aphrodite whispered, more of a statement than a question, though she still received hums of agreement from her companions. She focused on the little life she knew she would savor. It wasn’t likely that any god would use this gift for some time. 

After all, a boon such as this was one that deserved more than a passing thought. 

The first of many firsts for the young god.


End file.
